


First time

by vomitbreath



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitbreath/pseuds/vomitbreath
Summary: You were so inexperienced, but under him, you simply melted.





	First time

“You’re mine.” His voice is urgent and possessive as he shoves you onto the bed. You get no time to think before he’s pinning you down, roughly biting at your jawline. You feel weak under him. He’s inhumanly strong. You knew it was a bad idea to flirt with the ghouls, but they were so tempting, how could you resist?

“-Papa!” He pulls off your shirt, growling and working on your pants. You feel hot already, and truth be told, you want nothing more than to be ravaged by him. He pulls off your pants, rubbing a couple claws against you, before thrusting one finger inside. You jolt, trying to form words, but failing. You slump back, huffing warm breaths as he thrusts his finger within you. “I haven’t-.... I haven’t done this before, just-..” you groan out, grabbing onto his head, tangling your fingers in his hair. He snarls, thrusting in another finger. You attempt to moan out, but instead pitifully whimper, gritting your teeth. 

He finally pulls out his fingers and you breathe a sigh of relief, shuffling to rise on your elbows. He places a hand on your chest, shoving you back down. “I’m not done.” Your eyes nervously scan his face, before flicking down to watch as he pulls off his pants and underwear, revealing his cock. You’d never seen anything like it. It was a deep violet, ribbed down his shaft, with soft-tipped spikes around the tip. A glowing fluid beaded and leaked from it, which you could only assume was caused by you. 

He presses the tip against you, locking sights with you before you clench your eyes shut, preparing for him. He slides in, easily guided by your wetness, all the way to the hilt. He’s buried completely within you, and it’s a new, foreign feeling. Your eyes snap open and you immediately cling to him as he begins thrusting. He’s slow and careful, despite how he had been acting previously. He’s possessive but he shows that he still cares. You’re struggling to even form coherent words, instead threading together different moaning sounds in time with his thrusts. 

He’s huge, to you at least. He’s thick and you can feel yourself stretching to accommodate his size. The tiny spikes grind against you, proving to be a truly unique feeling. His pace quickens, and he growls lowly, biting at your shoulder. He grabs on, sinking his teeth into your skin as if he were an animal, mating and breeding you. You gasp out for breath, your hips bucking at the pain. He goes even faster, closing his eyes and allowing your blood to rush into his mouth, which he welcomes with his warm forked tongue. 

He’s getting close, and so are you. You moan out what you intend to be his name, and you’re pretty close, but he seems to be focused on filling you. He buried himself inside, jerking his hips as he cums, and you clench, feeling yourself orgasm as well. It’s electrifying, and his cum is hot inside you. He pauses for a few moments before pulling out, both his teeth and his cock. You gaze up at him, smiling ever-so-slightly. 

“Thank you, Papa.”


End file.
